Formation Battle
To occupy Formations: '''If a player is not killed and stands in the center of the formation for 5 minutes then he has succesfully opened the formation. A notice will appear 10 minutes prior to opening, after that you have 3 minutes to enter. It will close after this 3 minutes and you won't be able to enter. '''Amhang Valley (Lvl 30-49): This is the battle for the and is the first RvR arena which the players encounter in the game. Benefits from occupying Beogong Formation: Obtain 10% exp. Obtain Osada Hall training area. Monsters in here can drop superior tablet (unique) (this item gives x2 experience for 3 hours). Samji Island (Lvl 50-69): This is the battle for the Cheomu Formation. Just like Amhang Valley this arena is a battle between the 3 factions for control. Benefits from occupying Cheomu Formation: Obtain 10% exp. Obtain Jinmi Palace training arena. Monsters in here can drop Tickets(unique). If you use a you will receive 100,000-500,000 silver randomly. Wargo Valley (Lvl 70-89): This is the battle for the Gwangwon Formation. Same as Amhang Valley and Samji Island. Benefits from occupying Gwangwon Formation: Obtain 10% exp. Obtain Manhong Cave training arena. Monsters in here can drop Gift Boxes(unique). If you use a you have a chance of obtaining a unique or rare item. 'Paldo Island (Lvl 100-112): ' This battle arena opens twice a day at 6:00 gtm and 18:00 gtm. It is slightly different than previous battle zones. In Paldo Island, players must fight 12 Guardian Monsters in order to enter the main fighting zone. Once all monsters have been defeated a bridge will open and two factions battle each other for control of the bongmu formation. Restrictions: Only 100 players allowed inside. If a faction wins Bongmu, the faction cannot enter again the next battle. Benefits from occupying Bongmu Formation: Obtain 10% exp. 'Samgok Valley (Lvl 100-112): ' This is a bracket based fighting arena. Players enter based on their level and fight for control of the Jeopung Formation . Brackets are: 100-102, 103-105, 106-108, 109-112. Benefits from occupying Jeopung Formation: Obtain Big lucky ticket. These tickets have enhanced chance of getting a rare item. Whoever opens successfully receives two tickets while everyone else receives one ticket. 'Sangun Island (Master 1 - Master 33): ' This battle arena is similar to Paldo Island. Only difference is that Sangun Island opens 6 times a day. Benefits from occupying formation: Obtain 2%(may vary) exp. 'Soiran Valley (Master 1 - Master 12): ' This is a bracket based fighting arena similar to Samgok Valley but for Master levels. Brackets are: M1-M3, M4-M6, M7-M9, M10-M12. Benefits from occupying formation: Obtain Big Lucky Ticket. 2 for Occupier. 'Sinjay Temple (Master 13 - Master 33): ' This is the bracket based arena battle for the Heolu Formation. Brackets are: M13-M17, M18-M22, M23-M27, M28-M33. This PVP zone is unique because each player recieves 2X Contribution Points. 1 minute after a faction occupies the formation, monsters will spawn and the players will have 30 minutes to defeat them all before returning to their town. Benefits from occupying formation: Obtain Godsend Lucky Ticket . Category:General